


For the first time in forever

by LilithGrace



Category: DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, First Love, First Time
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithGrace/pseuds/LilithGrace
Summary: Grace, una ragazzina scaltra, coraggiosa e determinata; Jason, un ragazzino senza paura, arrogante e dotato. Due facce della stessa medaglia.I loro destini si sono incrociati tra i banchi di scuola della Gotham Accademy e tra una lezione di scienze ed un'altra, divennero una coppia: il primo amore, il primo bacio...la loro prima volta.
Kudos: 1





	For the first time in forever

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera!  
>  Questa è la prima storia che pubblico qui e spero davvero che sia di vostro gradimento.  
>  Ne ho pubblicato una versione simile anche su efp, ma prima di metterla su questa piattaforma ho scelto di modificarla leggermente non avendo pubblicato ancora la mia long (spero di riuscirci presto).  
>  Questa oneshot parla della prima volta tra Jason Todd e il mio OC (Grace). Tra la long e questa OS non c’è alcuna correlazione (sull’altro sito era nata come ‘what if?’), ma ci terrei comunque a spendere due paroline sul mio personaggio: Grace è una ragazzina molto determinata, scaltra e senza paura; lei e Jason sono due facce della stessa medaglia, ragion per cui sono legati da un sentimento reciproco molto profondo basato non solo sull’affetto che l’uno prova per l’altro, ma anche da profonda fiducia.
> 
> Buona lettura! 
> 
> PS: il costume di Jason è quello che indossa sul film d’animazione “Under the red hood”, quello con i pantaloni lunghi.

Era una giornata come tante altre in quel di Gotham.  
Grace era appena tornata a casa, dopo una lunga giornata tra scuola e sport.  
Prima ancora di appoggiare il borsone e lo zaino per terra, aveva preso il telefono e aveva digitato il numero di un ristorante italiano poco distante da lì: quella sera sarebbe stata sola in casa e aveva deciso di ordinarsi una bella pizza, una lattina di cola e di godersi il tutto davanti ad un bel film d’animazione. Salì di corsa in camera e si fiondò sotto la doccia, insaponandosi bene il corpo ed i capelli.  
Dopo essersi sciacquata accuratamente si avvolse in un accappatoio di spugna color pesca che profumava di pulito; asciugandosi notò dei piccoli lividi qua e là, nulla di troppo strano per chi, come lei, praticava judo.  
Lasciò i capelli leggermente umidi e scese al piano di sotto aspettando con impazienza la sua cena, che sarebbe arrivata da lì a poco: aveva scelto la diavola, la sua pizza preferita; adorava il sapore della mozzarella filate e del pomodoro, in contrasto con il piccante del salame e del tabasco che si era fatta aggiungere. Aprì la sua lattina con la bibita zuccherina color bruno e si mise sul divano; il film stava per incominciare, era il suo preferito: parlava dell’avventura di una ragazza dai lunghi capelli ricci e rossi, abile arciere che si era ribellata all’etichetta della principessa perfetta, combattendo per la sua libertà e per cambiare il proprio destino. 

Non staccò neanche per un attimo gli occhi dallo schermo se non per una scappata veloce in bagno durante la pubblicità.  
Il film terminò qualche ora più tardi e se ne salì in camera, si lavò i denti e si mise davanti al pc a fare qualche ricerca bizzarra delle sue: leggende medioevali, catacombe e via dicendo.  
Mentre digitava su motore di ricerca sentì un leggero brivido, eppure era sicurissima di aver chiuso la finestra: si volto leggermente per controllare e non notò nulla di strano.  
Fece spallucce, sentendosi una vera idiota, e tornò all’articolo che stava leggendo.  
All’improvviso, sentì tapparsi la bocca con una mano guantata di colore nero.  
Non urlò poiché una voce conosciuta le intimò di non farlo.  
Quando il suo sequestratore sentì che si era tranquillizzata, allentò la presa lasciandole libertà di movimento.  
Si voltò senza fare movimenti bruschi e si trovò davanti la spalla di Batman, Robin.  
“Giuro che non ho fatto nulla di male…”, fu la prima cosa che le venne in mente di dire. Non che stesse facendo chissà cosa o che ne fosse spaventata, anzi, ne era incuriosita.  
“Non voglio farti del male…”, disse con tono tranquillo e rassicurante.  
Quel timbro vocale le era familiare, ma lì per lì non riusciva a capire a chi potesse appartenere.  
Si avvicinò e aguzzò la vista cercando di analizzare i tratti somatici o almeno quello che riusciva a captare al di sotto della maschera. Occhi chiari, la folta chioma scura e ribelle: “Jay?”  
Il ragazzo sorrise timidamente: “Ciao!”  
La ragazza scoppiò in una fragorosa risata: “Ma come ti sei conciato? Ma sei serio? Potevi anche entrare dalla porta!”  
Il giovane la guardò con espressione interrogativa, non capendo cosa ci trovasse di così divertente: “Mi sono conciato come ogni sera…”  
“Ma quindi sei serio? Davvero?”, la ragazza era ancora un po’ incredula, ma la serietà del ragazzo le diede la conferma.  
“Oh cacchio…”, sussurrò sedendosi pesantemente sul letto.  
Si accomodò accanto a lei: “Già…”  
“Perché sei qui?”  
“Mi trovavo in giro e avevo voglia di vederti…”  
Si avvicinò a lui e gli tolse la maschera: aveva dei piccoli segni rossi sul naso e appena sotto gli occhi, che percorse con l’indice; si soffermò su una crosticina sul labbro inferiore che prese ad accarezzare con un pollice: “E questa?”, chiese con fare premuroso e poco inquisitorio, perché in fondo poteva benissimo immaginare come se la fosse procurata.  
Sorrise e abbassò il viso andandole a baciare il palmo, un gesto che in quel momento procurò una scossa ad entrambi i giovani.

Grace fece una leggera pressione sulla sua guancia sollevandogli il viso accostandosi a lui e lasciando un bacio su labbro leggermente gonfio e tumefatto. 

Il bacio divenne sempre più profondo, tanto da costringere i due a sdraiarsi sul materasso e ricercare quanto più contatto possibile: via i guanti, gli stivali, il mantello, fino a rimanere solo con quella che doveva essere una tuta.  
“Sai che se ti becca mio padre non basterà Batman e la polizia per fermarlo?”  
“I tuoi genitori saranno fuori fino a tardi, sono ad una cena di lavoro e sai come funzionano le cene di lavoro…”, sussurrò a pochi centimetri dalle labbra di lei.  
“Sei informato, vedo.”  
Sorrisero annullando nuovamente la distanza tra loro.  
Jason infilò lentamente una mano sotto la maglia che Grace utilizzava come pigiama, carezzandole il ventre chiaro e vellutato salendo fino ai piccoli seni ancora immaturi, pizzicandole delicatamente un capezzolo.  
La ragazza rabbrividì: si sfilò la t-shirt e si coprì il petto istintivamente, provando un leggero imbarazzo, dopotutto era la prima volta che si metteva a nudo davanti ad un ragazzo: “io non…”, sussurrò sentendo le proprie guance avvampare; lui comprese perfettamente cosa intendesse dirgli: “Rilassati, se non vuoi, non andrò oltre…”, sussurrò con tono caldo e rassicurante.  
A quelle parole, si sentì sollevata e lasciò che le braccia, che poco prima le avevano fatto da scudo, cadere lentamente.  
Aiutò il giovane Robin a spogliarsi da ciò che rimaneva della sua divisa da vigilante e lo studiò con attenzione meticolosa: aveva un bel fisico, muscoli definiti, ma asciutti; aveva alcuni segni viola all’altezza delle clavicole e del costato; li accarezzò con un tocco quasi impercettibile per paura di fargli male. 

Jason le passò le dita tra i due seni, fino ad arrivare all’elastico degli slip, introducendo lentamente la mano al di sotto della stoffa candida: cominciò a toccarla facendo dei movimenti circolari sul clitoride e azzardando di tanto in tanto ad entrare in quella grotta ancora inesplorata. Al contempo la ragazza abbassò gli boxer e iniziò a sfiorare e a stringere la sua erezione prendendoci confidenza;  
Iniziò ad avvertire che il proprio corpo iniziava a reagire: sentiva calore e fremiti nel basso ventre, la temperatura cominciò a salire e il suo respiro divenne sempre più grave.  
Aprì leggermente le gambe, invitando il giovane a prendere posizione tra esse: “Hai….”  
“Sì…”, disse mentre le mostrava la bustina quadrata “il paparino ha iniziato a farmi discorsi sulla sessualità, la prudenza e via dicendo…”, sorrise e con quel suo fare sempre spavaldo. Indossò il preservativo con estrema facilità e la prima cosa che venne in mente a Grace fu ‘deve aver fatto pratica…’, ma preferì interrompere lì la sua curiosità e non fare troppe domande, come era solita fare. 

Jason si poggiò sugli avambracci per non pesare su di lei e si fissarono per un po’: “Sei sicura? Perché se non lo sei, non fa niente…. Non voglio forzarti e…”  
“Tu sei sicuro, Jay? Perché io lo sono…”  
“Sì, lo sono…” le accarezzò il viso e la baciò mentre le spostava un ciuffo di capelli dal viso. Le baciò ancora le labbra e le dedicò un ultimo sguardo molto dolce, prima di entrare in lei aiutandosi con una mano. 

Grace contorse il viso in una smorfia di fastidio misto… dolore? Non avrebbe saputo descrivere concretamente la nuova sensazione che stava provando, sapeva solo che la persona con cui aveva scelto di perdere la propria verginità era premurosa, attenta ad ogni cambio di espressione, anche quello più impercettibile.  
Le spinte avevano assunto un ritmo ben scandito e lento.  
L’espressione che assunse la ragazza sotto di sé non passò inosservato agli occhi di Jason che scelse di uscire da lei e continuare a piccoli passi, massaggiandole l’intimità con la mano.  
Sentì la piccola mano di lei stringersi attorno alla sua erezione, dandogli attenzioni particolari: movimenti sempre più rapidi, decisi; socchiuse gli occhi totalmente inebriato da quella sensazione di piacere, venendo all’interno dell’involucro di lattice.  
Vederlo così assuefatto, sudato e affannato, Grace si sentì appagata, soddisfatta e importante.  
Si alzò a mezzobusto e prese dal comodino un pacchetto di fazzoletti, porgendoli al giovane accanto a sé, per permettergli di pulirsi. Jason gettò i fazzoletti sporchi nel cestino sotto la scrivania e ordinò alla ragazza di stendersi. Il tono di voce era imperativo, ma dolce e di fatti, lei, fece esattamente cosa le aveva chiesto.  
Tornò sul suo corpo e le aprì leggermente le gambe, scendendo tra essere col viso.  
Grace non nascose il disagio che provò inizialmente e glielo fece notare chiudendo istintivamente le cosce.  
La mano del giovane vagò sul lenzuolo, andando alla ricerca della gemella con la quale intrecciò le dita, rassicurandola e fu solo allora che lei riuscì a lasciarsi andare.  
Sentiva la lingua del ragazzo vagare sulle labbra della sua intimità, accarezzando di tanto in tanto il posto più sensibile, stimolandolo, fino a sentirlo dentro di sé.  
Sentiva l’eccitazione crescere, di nuovo quella sensazione nuova farsi largo dentro di sé fino a farle uscire un sospiro profondo di piacere; cominciò timidamente a muovere il bacino, incitando il ragazzo ad andare avanti. Venne inarcando la schiena e stringendo le dita di lui.  
Jason si spostò e prese un altro fazzoletto, pulendosi la bocca dai fluidi della ragazza;  
Si stese accanto a lei cingendole le spalle con un braccio e le fece appoggiare la testa sul proprio petto, coprendo entrambi con il lenzuolo.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un tempo indefiniti, probabilmente ancora imbarazzati per il loro primo approccio sessuale.  
Fu lui il primo ad aprir bocca: “Tra poco dovrò andare via, altrimenti chi sente il mio capo?”, la ragazza sorrise: “Vorresti dire chi sentirà mio padre?”.  
Si concessero un altro bacio prima di rivestirsi ognuno con i propri indumenti.  
Jason recuperò dalla cintura un pacchetto di sigarette, estraendone una con i denti ed aprì la finestra: “Domani vieni a studiare da me?”, chiese prima di uscire furtivamente.  
“Porco…”, disse ridendo la ragazza, lanciandogli un cuscino con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo, facendolo sbilanciare: “Oddio, l’ho ucciso…”, si precipitò a controllare e lo trovò abilmente attaccato al davanzale con ancora il cilindro di carta e tabacco tra le labbra: “Ci vuole ben altro per uccidermi, tranquilla…”, fece forza sulle braccia e le diede un ultimo e casto bacio “A domani”  
“A domani, Jay…”


End file.
